The present invention is directed to a drive mechanism for a high voltage switch.
The invention deals with the subject matter described in the prior German Patent Application No. P 34 13 793.9. A drive described in that application requires a comparatively elaborate permanent magnet motor. If a series-wound motor is used instead of a permanent magnet motor, the occurrence of a current gap may impair the operability of the control circuit because of the spurious dropping-out of control contactors, a condition which must be avoided with additional auxiliary electric accumulators when switching from motor to generator operation.
The present invention provides a drive of the generic type, which is distinguished by its high operational reliability, and by a rugged and inexpensive drive motor.
The drive according to the invention is marked by the fact that it is always possible in a simple and reliable manner, even with a drive motor constructed as a series-wound motor, to complete a switching process once it has been initiated. Additional auxiliary electric energy storage devices such as accumulators or electrolytic capacitors are not required.
In the text which follows, the invention is explained in greater detail with the aid of an illustrative embodiment which is described in the drawing, in which the single figure essentially shows the control circuit of the drive according to the invention.